


Scandals

by wth_am_i_writing



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hidden Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: Even though things were so strained, even though it was hard to believe him, you didn’t want to give up the relationship.





	Scandals

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on January 5, 2015.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: Haaaa… the holidays are finally over. I’m trying to work on some requests, but here’s something to tide you guys over. Seems like I’m on an “S” streak for titles lately…

“So, what’s the truth?” you asked carefully, sliding the tabloid photos across the table to N. “Jellyfish confirmed it, but is it real?” N reached across the table and flipped the pictures of him in a car alone at night with a female celebrity over, a firm frown on his lips.

“Noise marketing,” he said firmly. “It was set up by our companies. It’s nothing.”

“Is it really nothing?” you asked again, drawing your arms in close to your body, closing yourself off to him.

“It is,” he affirmed, shifting awkwardly under your sharp gaze.

“How long do you have to pretend?”

“About two months,” he sighed, dropping his eyes to stare at the back of the photos.

“That’s too long,” you protested, voice small despite how angry you were.

“I don’t like it either, but it wouldn’t be convincing if it were shorter,” N explained, shaking his head. You couldn’t help scoffing. His eyes snapped up to you, wide with disbelief. “You don’t believe me, do you?”

“I have no choice but to believe you,” you said, your bitterness leaking into your voice. “It’s not like I can ask for confirmation from anyone else without getting written off as some stalker-fan. You’ve been saying we broke up for over two years.” You clenched your fist. “Do your managers or the members even know you’re dating right now?” N swallowed, eyes dropping back down to the table.

“Leo knows,” N said firmly, “but the others don’t.” You shook your head in disbelief, wanting to cry but not letting yourself. You barely got to see him more than once a month these days, despite the fact that you’d been clinging to the relationship since before he debuted. Despite everything, you’d never questioned his feelings for you until news broke of his relationship with another idol. Despite not being able to see each other much, he always managed to stay in contact, especially so after each member got their own private cellphone. But you didn’t think you could compete with an idol at all. It was completely plausible that he could have met and fell for her while working. The fact that he didn’t let the people around him know about your existence serving as bitter proof that you might not be as important to him as you’d thought.

“You should have warned me,” you bit out, voice wavering dangerously.

“I messed up–I should have told you. I’m sorry,” N apologized, reaching across the table but you flinched away.

“You’ll probably be busy keeping up the rouse,” you said, almost sharply. “It’ll take up most of your freer nights. Maybe we shouldn’t worry about meeting up for a while.” N was quiet for several seconds, eyes carefully searching your face.

“Are,” he swallowed, “are you suggesting we break up?” You looked him dead in the eye, face as composed as you could muster.

“No,” you murmured. “I just think we shouldn’t meet until your break up is announced.”

“I–” N started but broke off, eyes dropping back to the table and hands clenching into fists. “This doesn’t have to affect our relationship.”

“It already has,” you mumbled. “I think you should go back for tonight, get some rest. The next two months will be hard with the scandal.” N shook his head, standing up.

“I don’t want to go,” he insisted. “I want to be with you, not her.” You smiled bitterly, shaking your head.

“Not until the break up is announced,” you insisted.

“Do you want me to call Leo and have him confirm it for you?” He asked, voice starting to turn desperate.

“You’re _not_ getting laid tonight,” you snapped, beating your hand on the table. N flinched back, eyes going wide. You looked away, not much in the mood to see his face anymore. “Go home and call me in the morning on your way to work. We’ll meet up when the rouse is over.”

“Do you really think the only reason I make time to see you is for sex?” N asked, voice hurt, but you refused to look at him.

“ _Go home_ and _call me_ in the morning _on your way to work_. We’ll meet up when the rouse is _over_ ,” you repeated more firmly.

“I love you,” N confessed, voice firm but hurt.

“Tell me that next time we meet.” Maybe then it’d feel more believable.


End file.
